Mike Norris
Mike Norris is a detective of the Chicago Police Department and partner to Jack Santos. He was a main character in Child's Play and is friends with Karen Barclay. Child's Play (1988) Charles Lee Ray is being chased by detective Mike Norris. He tries his hand at shooting Norris but misses, and he is shot in the foot by him. He sees his partner, Eddie Caputo, in the van up ahead and limps towards his direction but he drives away. Ray is then forced to hide behind a wall, Ray takes cover inside a toy store, and is soon fatally shot by Norris in the chest. Before dying, Ray removes his trench coat, swears vengeance on Norris and Eddie, and continues to hide from him. He begins to lose his balance and leans forward on boxes of "Good Guy" dolls, knocking them down, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Norris presumes Ray died in the explosion. Later, Mike and his partner, Jack Santos are called in to investigate the death of Maggie Peterson, who had fallen to her death out of the 9th story window. The woman who lives there, Karen Barclay, runs into the apartment as the detectives interview her son Andy. Detective Norris implies that Andy may have had something to do with her death, as Andy's sneakers are the closest match to the footprints found by the scene of the crime. Angered, Karen demands that they all leave, not before he jokingly asks her out. After they are kicked out, Mike tells Jack to have Maggie's autopsy report on his desk by tomorrow, and to look into Mrs. Barclay and her son's backgrounds. As they head towards the elevator, Mike adds that he should bring a hammer that he found in the kitchen to the lab. Jack laughs in amusement, as Mike suspects that the hammer could be the murder weapon. The next day, the detectives are called again to investigate a house explosion. Upon arriving at the scene they again find Andy there, which they both see as more than a coincidence. They call in Dr. Ardmore to monitor, as Jack interrogates Andy. Mike also calls in Karen and asks if she had picked up Andy yet from school. When she answers no, Mike explains that her son is being interviewed about another murder. Karen intervenes and explains to her son that no one believes him, and if he doesn't tell the truth they would have to take Andy away. Scared, Andy begs his doll Chucky to say something about the killings. However, as Andy breaks down, Dr. Ardmore reveals himself and suggests that Andy spend a few days at the hospital. After a dangerous encounter with Chucky, Karen contacts Norris for help, who still thinks that she is lying about the doll. Annoyed, Karen swears that she will find the peddler who sold Chucky to her. Mike warns her that the area is not a safe place to walk around in at night, but Karen vows to free her son and sets off. When she eventually finds the peddler, he attempts to rape her, but, luckily for her, Mike was following. He chivalrously intervenes and kicks the peddler in the groin, and then threatens the peddler into telling them about the doll. He is disturbed to hear that the peddler retrieved it from the burnt down toy store, where Charles Lee Ray was killed. Mike drives her home, but as they reach her apartment, Karen tries to warn Mike that the doll is not safe. Still refusing to believe, he makes her get out of the car. Before leaving for home, however , he heads back to his office and picks up a file on Charles Lee Ray. Unknown to him, Chucky manages to sneak into his vehicle, and as Mike drives home, Chucky tries to strangle him. Mike gets him off temporarily by burning his cheek with a cigarette lighter plug, but Chucky continuously tries to stab him from behind his seat. Unable to drive while being attacked, the car goes out of control and flips over. Chucky tries again several more times to stab him, but Mike is able to shoot him in the chest. Hurt and wounded, Chucky runs off, and Mike relaxes for a moment in the car, but now realizes he must help Karen. The next day, he and Karen meet up in Charles Lee Ray's old hideout to find some clues. He admits that he believes her now, and reveals he did some digging and found out that he was a voodoo student of John Bishop. Unfortunately, by the time they make it to John's apartment, Chucky had already attacked and fatally wounded him. Before he dies, he explains that Chucky is going after Andy to transfer his soul into the boy's body and that the only way to kill him is through the heart. They rush to the hospital to save Andy, but when they arrive they are greeted by Jack. He informs Mike that Dr. Ardmore has been found dead and that Andy is missing. However, Karen knows where Andy is headed: home. They manage to get there in time and stop Chucky before he can complete the ritual. Chucky bites Karen's neck, and when Mike goes to check on her, he is stabbed in the leg. Despite his injury, Mike goes after Chucky but is swiftly knocked unconscious with a baseball bat. Before Chucky lands a fatal blow, Karen shoots him, but he now goes after her. After a struggle, Karen throws him into the fireplace, and Andy lights a match and ignites the fireplace. Mike soon recovers, and as he is unable to move due to his injuries, Andy and Karen rush to his side. Thinking Chucky is dead, she sends Andy to get the first aid kit from under the sink. However, as he goes, he discovers Chucky missing from the fireplace. Completely charred, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen, who barricade themselves in the bedroom. Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but knocking off his head. Jack later arrives and is stunned to find Mike in the state that he is in. Regardless of Mike's warnings not to touch the doll, Jack brings the doll's head into the bedroom. Still refusing to believe the doll is alive, he tries to remind them that it is just a doll. While he talks, Chucky's body breaks through the air vent behind Jack and strangles him, as Chucky's head screams at him. Remembering John's last words, Karen shouts at Mike to shoot Chucky in the heart. As she pulls Chucky's body off Jack, he makes a direct hit, finally killing him. They are last seen exiting the apartment togo to the hospital. Later, Both detectives know that it will be impossible for anyone to believe this whole incident. For this reason when Mike later gives a statement about what happened with Chucky, he denies the whole incident, and the police officially rebut the killer doll story in Child's Play 2. Curse of Chucky (2013) In the post-credits scene of Curse of Chucky, Andy mentions Mike while talking to his mother on the phone. It is possible that he and Karen were able to become friends again, and it is strongly hinted at that they got married, but this is unconfirmed. Category:Characters Category:Child’s play characters Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Heroes